To coś w mojej krwi
by janaeltoho
Summary: Dodaję jeszcze raz, tekst jest zbetowany :) Pamiętajcie, komenatrze karmią wena. Historia wydarzyła się przed piatym tomem. Kanon leży i kwiczy. Przedwojenne lęki wśród bohaterów i sposoby ich obłaskawiania.


To coś w mojej krwi

Tego roku lato było wyjątkowo ciepłe. Niebo nad Londynem zdawało się być zupełnie białe od słonecznego żaru. Powietrze stało, nieporuszone nawet najmniejszym powiewem wiatru. Właśnie te wakacje Weasleyowie byli zmuszeni spędzić w mieście, w kwaterze głównej Zakonu Feniksa. W domu nieustannie było duszno i gorąco, wszędzie unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach naftaliny i stęchlizny. Molly bez przerwy krzątała się, próbując doprowadzić dom Syriusza do porządku. Nowa sytuacja była dla niej wyjątkowo niekomfortowa. Pierwszy raz, odkąd została żoną Arthura **,** musiała opuścić Norę na dłuższy czas. Źle czuła się poza domem i cała rodzina wyczuwała jej niepokój. Drażniła ją nieodpowiedzialność i zapalczywość Blacka związana z akcjami Zakonu. Chciał wszystkiego natychmiast, pragnął pokonać Voldemorta, najlepiej w pojedynkę, rzucając się na niego z zaostrzoną łyżką. Był tak nierozsądny… Próbował wciągnąć Harry'ego, Hermionę i Rona w oko cyklonu, troje piętnastolatków miało stawić czoła czarodziejowi, który bez skrupułów mordował i niszczył magiczny świat. Syriusz pragnął zemsty za to **,** co przydarzyło się Jamesowi i Lily, za to, że musiał spędzić dwanaście lat w Azkabanie i to pragnienie zdominowało jego myśli. Molly chciała tylko, by jej dzieci były bezpieczne. Życie i zdrowie rodziny było dla niej najważniejsze, a oni traktowali jej opiekę jak przeszkodę. Molly była przerażona, bała się od piętnastu lat i strach wrósł w nią tak mocno jak wrosła w nią miłość i oddanie. Pani Weasley nie była wojownikiem, była matką i nikt tego nie rozumiał. Była samotna pośród wielu walecznych serc.

\- Jakim cudem zawsze jesteś krok do przodu? – Molly usłyszała głos Rona, niosący się echem w korytarzu.

\- Bo czasem skupiam się na czymś innym poza jedzeniem, Ronald! – odkrzyknęła mu Hermiona.

\- Bardzo zabawne.

-Zawołajcie Harry'ego, mamy pomysł!

„O, słodka Morgano, tylko nie to" pomyślała Molly i wychyliła głowę przez drzwi głównej sypialni. Po schodach obok niej zbiegli po kolei: bliźniacy, Ron, Hermiona, a na końcu Harry w przekrzywionych okularach i z rozczochranymi włosami.

\- Ginny! Rusz się!

Ich kroki zaczęły dudnić coraz niżej aż ucichły w okolicach kuchni. Pani Weasley odetchnęła z ulgą. Tym razem zdemolowaniu poddana zostanie jedynie lodówka.

OoOoO

Od pół godziny Hermiona szukała miejsca dla siebie. Dom Blacków był wyjątkowo przepełniony. W kuchni trwało spotkanie Zakonu, bliźniacy zajmowali salon, wyłapując resztę bahanek i szukając innych ciekawych ingrediencji do swoich eksperymentalnych gadżetów. Ginny biegała między sypialnią a łazienką **,** przymierzając szkolne szaty, na strychu ryczał Hardodziob, pardon, _Kłębolot_ , a Hermiona potrzebowała tylko kąta dla siebie i swojej książki. Miała już trochę dość ciągłego gwaru, tłoku i ruchu panującego przy Grimmauld Place ęła odrobiny samotności, chwili odpoczynku od udawania, że wszystko jest w porządku. Sprzątali dom, grali w Gargulki i czarodziejskie szachy. Starali się podsłuchiwać zebrania Zakonu, zbierać informacje i opowiadali o tym, jak wspaniale będzie walczyć. Młodzi Weasleyowie i Harry mówili, jak prosta będzie to sprawa, w końcu było ich wielu – czarodziejów po dobrej stronie. Zrzeszą się, staną przed śmierciożercami i skopią im tyłki, pokonają Voldemorta i przywrócą równowagę w czarodziejskim świecie. Oni staną w pierwszym rzędzie z różdżkami w wyprostowanych rękach, bez cienia wątpliwości rzucą zaklęcia odbierające życie. Hermiona zaśmiała się gorzko na samą myśl o tym, jak infantylne mieli podejście. Ona sama bardzo się bała i wiedziała **,** co czuje pani Weasley, kiedy patrzy na nich zatroskana, gdy w jej oczach stają łzy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy przeżyją wojnę. Nawet jeśli zwyciężą **,** to prawdopodobnie będzie się to wiązało z ogromnym poświęceniem i bolesnymi stratami. Czuła, że zbliża się ostateczne starcie i przerażała ją ta świadomość. Dlatego czasem uciekała przed rozbawionymi, pełnymi entuzjazmu przyjaciółmi i zamykała się ze swymi myślami, by nie zdradzać przed nimi lęku, żeby ich tym nie zarazić. Dumbledore ciągle mówił o tym, jak ważne są morale.

W rezydencji Blacków było jedno miejsce, rzadko uczęszczane przez resztę mieszkańców. Biblioteka, umiejscowiona na drugim piętrze domu, zakurzona i zapomniana. Hermiona umościła się wygodnie w jedynym stojącym tam fotelu i zaczęła czytać, nachylając książkę ku ostatnim, pomarańczowym promieniom odchodzącego dnia. Jeszcze chwila i zrobi się zbyt ciemno na czytanie bez świecy.

Hałas przy drzwiach wejściowych oznajmiał zakończenie spotkania Zakonu odbywającego się przed kolacją. Znaczyło to tylko tyle, że za chwilę będzie musiała przerwać lekturę i udać się na posiłek. Później, gdy Molly już wyjdzie, sprawdzą **,** czy ich plan się udał. W jednym z kredensów ukryli wcześniejmugolski dyktafon, mieli nadzieję, że dzięki temu uda im się wreszcie dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o zamysłach Dumbledore'a. Chociaż, znając Molly, pewnie rzuciła zaklęcia ochronne na wszystkie tego typu rzeczy, przewidując przebiegłość swego potomstwa i ich przyjaciół.

Drzwi do biblioteki skrzypnęły cicho i struga światła z korytarza ukazała w nich postać Billa.

\- Dlaczego siedzisz po ciemku? – spytał, zamykając za sobą wejście.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą dało się tu czytać. Coraz wcześniej zapada wieczór.

\- Jesień zbliża się nieubłaganie, Hermiono – powiedział z uśmiechem i usiadł obok niej na podłokietniku fotela. – Co czytasz?

\- Och… - rumieniec, ledwo widoczny w mroku, rozlał się na jej policzkach. – Wprowadzenie do Czarnej Magii. Wiesz, biblioteka Syriusza jest dobrze zaopatrzona w takie pozycje, można się z nich dużo nauczyć.

\- Wiem, ale nie jestem pewien **,** czy powinnaś po nie sięgać. Myślisz, że taka wiedza będzie ci potrzebna?

\- Każda wiedza jest mi potrzebna, zwłaszcza teraz – rzekła ostrzej niż zamierzała.

\- Boisz się?

\- Naprawdę o to pytasz? A ty się nie boisz? Jesteś tak niesamowicie nieustraszonym, zahartowanym Łamaczem Uroków czy jesteś tylko głupi?

Bill zaśmiał się głośno i poczochrał włosy Hermiony w przyjacielskim geście. Wyjął jej książkę z rąk i odłożył na najbliższą półkę.

\- Może masz rację, pewnie jestem głupi **,** ale mam dobre przeczucia co do tej wojny.

\- Jakim cudem? Przecież widziałeś **,** co działo się poprzednim razem. Byłeś tylko dzieckiem, ale przecież widziałeś… - głos Hermiony zaczął się łamać.

\- Owszem, ale teraz jestem dorosły i będę walczył, po to przecież wróciłem z Egiptu. Im więcej będzie tych, którzy wierzą w zwycięstwo i poświęcą się walce, tym większe mamy szanse na ziszczenie się marzeń.

\- Bill, dużo czytałam o Pierwszej Wojnie, znam przebieg obu wojen mugolskich… To jest piekło na ziemi, Bill. Wkraczamy do piekła na własne życzenie!

\- Nadzieja umiera ostatnia, wiem, to patetyczne **,** ale prawdziwe. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba **,** zbudujemy wszystko od zera.

\- A jeśli nie będzie już NAS, żeby budować? – zapytała z naciskiem, oczy miała pełne łez. Mężczyzna poczuł chęć **,** by przytulić tę przerażoną, skuloną w fotelu postać. Przez sekundę pomyślał, że zrobiłby dużo **,** aby przepędzić z jej oczu przejmujący żal. Położył stanowczą, twardą dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Nie bój się, skarbie. Ty jesteś stworzona do wielkich rzeczy, nie do umierania w bólu. Nie będziesz wyła ze strachu i cierpienia. Wierz mi, nie pozwoliłbym ci na to – nie widziała jego twarzy **,** ale czuła, że się uśmiecha.

Z gardła dziewczyny wydarł się niekontrolowany, histeryczny szloch. Natychmiast zasłoniła sobie usta ręką, ale było już za późno i Bill zerwał się jak na komendę. Objął ją ciasno silnymi ramionami, zapamiętale gładził po włosach. Mruczał uspokajające słowa i wycierał łzy, które strumieniami lały się po twarzy dziewczyny. Minęło kilka minut zanim któreś się odezwało.

\- Przepraszam – wyjąkała. – Ja już tego po prostu nie mogę znieść.

\- Rozumiem, cicho, już dobrze. Cichutko – mówił, nie przestając jej obejmować. – Będzie dobrze.

\- Obiecujesz? – zapytała, patrząc na niego naiwnie.

\- Obiecuję.

„Jasna cholera" powiedział Bill w myślach, gdy Hermiona wspięła się na czubki palców i dotknęła ustami jego warg. Muśnięcie ust, które pozbawiło go tchu.

Przez uchylone okno wpadały blade promienie księżyca, wschodził nów. Hermionaw rozedrganych cieniach, tańczących po pokoju **,** widziała twarze siedzących wokół stołu Weasleyów. Śmiejących się i przerzucających żartami. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz. Powoli, guzik po guziku, rozpinała koszulę Weasleya, gładziła jego czoło, nasadę nosa, linię szczęk. Warknął głucho, gdy jej dłonie zatrzymały się przy linii spodni i **,** niezdecydowane, rozpoczęły swoją wędrówkę na nowo.

\- Hermiono…

\- Nic nie mów, proszę.

Czuł na swoim ciele jej piersi i ręce, nie było w tym namiętności. Jej ruchy były kontrolowane przez pragnienie bliskości i pocieszenia. Płakała bezgłośnie w jego ramionach, poddając się pieszczotom, którymi ją obdarzał. Miała spierzchnięte, popękane usta; gdy ją całował **,** czuł smak krwi, smak życia. Bill przesuwał dłońmi po jej biodrach i małych, dziewczęcych piersiach. Trzymał jej piękne ciało, czując ogromną rozpacz, jaka nim wstrząsała i nie powstrzymywał się przed próbą ukojenia tego drżenia. Była przestraszonym dzieckiem, uwięzionym w niemalże kobiecym ciele. Spróbował ją odsunąć, lecz wpiła się w jego usta i mocniej przywarła do nagiego torsu. Nie tak się powinno dawać rozkosz, nie z taką myślą kołaczącą się z tyłu czaszki. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo. Przyparł ją do regału pełnego książek, Hermiona oplotła go nogami, a Bill zaczął tracić kontrolę irozsądek. Był odurzony intensywnym zapachem jej skóry i włosów, tak świeżym, że wydawał się nierealny w brudnym, zakurzonym pomieszczeniu. Zdawało mu się, że w tym nowym, okrutnym i pełnym bólu świecie nie ma już miejsca dla takich dziewczyn. Pachnących jak trawa po deszczu. Będzie siebie za to nienawidził, ale teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie, gdy wreszcie po latach dotykania ciał spalonych egipskim słońcem, czuł pod palcami delikatną i miękką skórę Hermiony. Wszedł w nią szybko, gwałtownie. W słabym blasku księżyca widział, jak przez jej twarz przebiega skurcz bólu. Jęknęła pod naporem jego bioder, zagryzła wargi. W ostatniej chwili rzuciła zaklęcie wyciszające na drzwi biblioteki, zanim różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni i uderzyła głucho o podłogę. Na korytarzu słychać było głosy i śmiechy, wrzaski pani Black Syriusz kwitował przekleństwami. Głusi na otoczenie, poruszali się miarowo w rytm przyspieszających serc. Ukrył twarz w jej włosach, by zdusić warkot wzrastający na jego strunach głosowych. Nerwy miał jakby dwa centymetry ponad skórą i każde muśnięcie Hermiony sprawiało mu przyjemność. Krzyknęła cicho, gdy wbił zęby w jej szyję, znacząc ją krwawą pieczęcią. Mężczyzna czuł paznokcie, które rozorały mu plecy od ramion do pośladków. Krew rozszalała się w ich żyłach, fala rozkoszy praktycznie zbiła go z nóg. Osunął się powoli na kolana, ciągle przyciskając do siebie rozgrzane, wilgotne ciało dziewczyny.

\- Merlinie… - jęknęła, opierając głowę na piegowatym ramieniu Weasleya. Oddychali szybko, uspokajając się powoli i stygnąc. Mgła zasnuwająca oczy Billa zaczynała się rozpływać, tętno wracało do normy. Na udach Hermiony krew wymieszała się ze spływającym nasieniem.

\- Dlaczego ja? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem.

\- To nie mógł być nikt inny, wiedziałam to od razu – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Ulżyło jej, gdy Bill pochylił się, by ponownie ją pocałować.

Głosy na korytarzu już dawno ucichły i wszyscy mieszkańcy i goście poszli zjeść wieczerzę. Tylko Molly zauważyła nieobecność przy stole Billa i Hermiony. Nie wiedziała **,** czy powinna martwić się o najstarszego syna bardziej niż do tej pory **,** czy może ten strach podzielić na dwie kobiety.


End file.
